Recently, a bag formed using synthetic resin is used to receive contents for easy packaging and sales.
For example, liquid product such as a cosmetic sample, a refill shampoo, particulate product such as cereal and sweets, powder product such as refill coffee and detergent and the like are received in the bag for sales.
Like this, a portion of the bag should be cut to use the contents in the bag. In this case, the bag can be thrown away when the contents are all used at once after cutting the bag. However, when the contents are remained in the bag after cutting the bag, it is necessary to seal the opening of the bag to prevent damage and contamination of the contents due to moisture, dust, bacteria, etc. In addition, if the cosmetic sample bag is put on a table after cutting the bag, the contents may flow out to the table and the table gets dirty. Thus, even if the content remains, it is often thrown away.
In the past, tongs having a stick shape is used to seal the bag by nipping the whole opening of the bag using the tongs. Bulk product usually has large opening, so that the traditional tongs may be useful. As references to this, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0290380 and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0287678 are disclosed.
However, a bag having a small capacity such as a sample bag is usually cut at an edge of the bag. In this case, if the tongs having the stick shape is used to seal the opening at the edge of the bag, it is uncomfortable that the tongs protrude to outside and sealing force is decreased.
In addition, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 10-1125887 discloses that a sticker which is attached to a plastic bag. However, attachment and detachment of the sticker is inconvenient, and adhesion of the sticker is getting weaken due to frequent use. Thus, there is a problem that the contents may be leaked outside of the sticker, the contents may be contaminated by adhesive of the sticker, or reuse of the sticker may be hard.